


Sleepy and Sated

by heeroluva



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Dirty Talk, Fucked out and messy, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard night of play, McCoy is woken up for more by his insatiable lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy and Sated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lallyloo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lallyloo).



Mostly asleep, McCoy wriggled and buried his face in the pillow as he was pulled from his doze as he felt his ass cheeks being spread. A small shiver went through him as cool air was blown over his well fucked hole, still an angry red, wide open, and oozing cum from the multiple times Jim and Spock had fucked him that night. Who knew, Bones mused, that have two lovers was a full time job. He moaned into the pillow as the tongue painted a stripe from the base of his empty balls, over his messy hole, and up his crack. The face suddenly buried itself deep, nosed pressed between his spread cheeks as a tongue licked over his hole before easily delving past the slack muscle.

McCoy spread his legs wider, shifting and pushing back against it, seeking more. He gasped, a ragged, broken sound as the tongue slid deeper, wiggling around to taste him, searching for previously deposited cum. Keening as his legs were suddenly spread even wider and his hips were held still, the tongue fucked faster like a miniature cock as the mouth sucked on his wrecked hole and teeth tugged at its edges.

Feeling the mix of lube, cum, and saliva trail down his balls, slicking the chin that’s nudges them before it drips to the bed, a think rope of it fell to stain the already ruined sheets, and Bones’ cock finally began to stiffen as he ground his hips helplessly against the bed.

Half-hard, McCoy cried out as the mouth suddenly left him bereft, his hole twitching against the air, painfully empty, begging to be filled. McCoy moaned, squirming and canting his hips back as a cock nudged his balls, slid leisurely up his crack, catching briefly at his hole. He tried to shove back, wanted to push back but the grip on his thighs allowed for little more than rolling his hips against his bed, tormenting his trapped cock from its position smashed between his body and the sheets.

Finally, oh god, finally the cock began to push in, his muscles easily spreading to welcoming it home. Bones groaned as the head finally popped in, and let out a sob as he felt the ridge and knew it was Spock. The ridges that lined his cock were both heaven and hell, forcing his hole to open and close behind each one, scraping mercilessly along his prostate as each one rubbed over it. But that was when he wasn’t well fucked and already aching, when his nerve endings weren’t already raw and exposed.

Spock pushed in slowly, liking the sounds McCoy made when each of the ridges made it past his swollen ring of muscle, enjoying the sensation as the muscle spasmed and tightened behind each one. It was torture, setting fire to his already over-sensitized nerves, but it was wonderful and McCoy wanting more and his cock dribbled copious amounts of precum slicking his skin and sheet, allowing him to move more freely without his cock catching painfully.

Spock was obviously in no hurry, setting a leisurely pase as he enjoyed the spasms of McCoy’s muscles. When it was finally too much and his muscle gave, Spock pulled up his hips, forcing Bones to pull his knees under him, and crying out as he humped helplessly against the air, missing the friction against his overused cock.

Noticing movement to his left, McCoy turned his head, panting as he took in the sight of a sleep tousled Jim, heavy lidded both from sleep and arousal. Jim’s hand was fisted around his cock, which rose hard and tall from a nest of golden curls, clearly interested despite all the action it had already decided tonight. Bones licked his lips, wanting to taste, feel it shoved down his throat, so he was filled at both ends. But Jim had other plans and slide off the side of the bed and moved out of McCoy’s field of vision.

Feeling the bed dip behind him, he knew what Jim meant to do, and it was proven when Spock thrust deep and froze, his hips stuttering and his cock growing even harder in him, seemingly pushing deeper. When Spock pulled out, he paused for a moment, and McCoy twisted and looked over his shoulder, seeing Jim grin wickedly as he pulled out of Spock before driving his hips forward hard enough that when Spock shoved into him, Bones slid up the bed. It was as if Jim was fucking them both at the same time, Spock’s cock just an extension of Jim’s.

Jim’s next thrust knocked Bones’ legs out from under him, and he humped against the bed, rubbing his cock, grateful for the contact while he braced so he didn’t bash his head on the headboard. Sex was great except when it ended in a concussion. Well technically sex was great even when it ended in a concussion, but it wasn’t so fun afterwards.

Spock’s ball bounced off his own with each thrust, creating a growing sting that made him moan low in his throat. The burn in his ass was also a living thing, threatening to overtake and consume him. Spock reached under McCoy and deft fingers latched onto nipples that had been pressed into the sheets, tugging and twisting. Shoving his face into the pillow, he cried out as he balls drew up painfully tight, his testes jerking in their sacs.

He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, just held on for the ride as his orgasm overtook him unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. His ass spasmed madly around Spock’s embedded cock, milking him as his own dick twitched in its space between his body and the bed. He trembled and felt like he’s going to fly apart and die, not hearing the broken pleas that pour from his lips, muffled by the pillow, begging for more, wanting it to stop, to never stop. His balls were a tight knot of agony and his dick pulsed pitifully, but nothing escapes from the end of his cock but a few clear drops.

However, Bones didn’t notice, was too far gone, too overloaded by pleasure and welcomed the darkness as it took him away. Jim’s thrusts never faltered though he took note of Bones’ state, having seen it before, and felt a smug sense of satisfaction that they could reduce him to this again and again.

McCoy’s orgasm had drawn Spock’s own close and the sudden contrast from milking muscles to relaxed as he passed out beneath them set Spock off, adding another load to the numerous already filling him.

Jim pulled out slowly, and Spock moved to the side knowing what he wants. Spock’s hand closed over Jim’s cock and he cried out as he see Bones’ wrecked hole, puffy and red and gaping, the cum leaking out of it a startling contrast. Reaching forward he slid two fingers into it, feeling no resistant. Spock tugged him forward by his cock and Jim went. Sinking in deep in Bones’ unresisting cum slicked hole, Jim’s orgasm washed over him, his toes curling as Spock bit at his neck, his mind whiting out as he added another load of cum to McCoy’s hole.

Jim didn’t notice Spock leaving, having slipped into a pleasant dose, but moaned in protest and blinked as he was pulled from his comfortable resting place. He watched as Spock slide a damp cloth over Bones’ swollen flesh, wiping away the cum and lube that leaked from his hole, only to have more dribble out.

“We should get a plug,” Jim suddenly said. “Keep our cum inside him, keep him slick and ready for us, stretched and open so all we have to do is pull it out and slide right in any time we want.”

Spock didn’t comment and kept up his actions, but the swelling of his cock at Jim’s words was all the evidence Jim needed.


End file.
